


Winter's Return

by adevinecomedy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff and Smut, Hair Washing, M/M, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Top Eskel (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adevinecomedy/pseuds/adevinecomedy
Summary: “Welcome home, Wolf.” Eskel gave him a lopsided grin before leaning back in and kissing him deeply.“Mmmm… It’s good to be home. I could really use a meal and a chance to get warm, though.”“Well, lucky for you, I am one whole meal and can warm you up real nice.” The sly look on Eskel’s face almost made up for the terrible pick up line.“Really?” Geralt couldn’t help but answer with a laugh as he pushed his way up into a sitting position, bags forgotten on the ground, arms looped loosely around Eskel’s hips.Geralt returns home for winter and spends his time with Eskel.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 13
Kudos: 129





	Winter's Return

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a hair playing prompt fill for @vvitchering on twitter (and on here too), and it kind of got away from me a bit. 
> 
> Additionally, thank you [VVitchering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchering) for beta'ing this fic for me <3 Please go check out her amazing writing!

Winters held some of Geralt’s most treasured memories: the chance to go home and rest from the path, eat Vesemir’s cooking and see his brothers. Geralt was especially eager to see Eskel. He wanted nothing more to fill his belly, then fall into the other witcher’s arms and not move from them for an entire season. 

He made his way toward the pass towards Kaer Morhen, Kaedwen disappearing behind him as he wound up the trail with Roach. It had been a long year on the path and, almost more than any other year, he felt he had earned his winter respite. There had been few contracts toward the end of the season, making meals and lodging scarce due to a light purse. It seemed every place he had passed through was either unwelcoming to those of his guild or simply were not in need of a witcher as of late. 

That moment of doubt began to creep into his bones as he thought back over the previous several months traveling. As he slowly made his way home up the cold and dangerous trail, the small voice in the back of his head began taunting him with what if's and various scenarios.

_ What if Eskel hasn’t made it back this year? What if both Eskel and Lambert had returned early, but a group of peasants had finally decided to finish the job and do away with the wolf witchers in their keep for good? What if…? _

Geralt gave his head a good shake, pausing a moment and giving Roach a gentle stroke on her neck as he tried to clear the worries from his mind. There was no need for that voice to be so loud in his head, not when he was so close to home. So close to knowing the answers to the questions that went unasked, but crept up on him on those quiet nights as he slept in the woods on the path.

He spurred Roach to a canter taking the rest of the journey at a bit of a faster clip than was probably wise, but Geralt was anxious to be home and quiet that little voice for good for a season. He wanted nothing more than to sweep Eskel up into his arms and stay like that for as long as he could manage this winter. The year had been trying aside from the dearth of contracts in the late summer and early fall and full of far more political intrigue that he felt like he needed for three lifetimes. He was done with kings and sorceresses for the foreseeable future if he could manage to keep his nose out of trouble. 

It was several more days before the keep loomed large ahead of him as he finished the final stretch home. He was cold and hungry. He was definitely ready for a warm welcome, hot food, and his cozy bed. The gate was up, and the bridge down on his approach, so he led Roach into the courtyard before dismounting and guiding her toward the stables. He was obviously the last to arrive this year as he caught sight of Scorpion and Lambert’s bay occupying the other stalls once he entered the modest lodging for their horses. 

The sight of them was enough to hurry him along through getting Roach settled. Now that he was certain his lover had returned home, his last few tasks couldn’t be completed quickly enough. Once she was settled, brushed, and set with some food and fresh water, his bags unpacked and slung over his shoulder, he made his way toward the main hall. 

He was apparently not the only one excited to be back home and to see everyone. Rounding the corner in the inner courtyard he found himself knocked flat on his back, viewing the sky through a weighty embrace.

“I was so sure you wouldn’t make it back this year. You’re usually back before I am.” Eskel hastily whispered into his ear as he held him fast. 

“I was worried too, but here I am and here you are.” He breathed back through the weight pinning him to the ground. 

Eskel pulled away just far enough to meet his eyes.

“Welcome home, Wolf.” Eskel gave him a lopsided grin before leaning back in and kissing him deeply.

“Mmmm… It’s good to be home. I could really use a meal and a chance to get warm, though.”

“Well, lucky for you, I am one whole meal and can warm you up real nice.” The sly look on Eskel’s face almost made up for the terrible pick up line.

“ _ Really _ ?” Geralt couldn’t help but answer with a laugh as he pushed his way up into a sitting position, bags forgotten on the ground, arms looped loosely around Eskel’s hips. 

Eskel gave a shrug, “Had to give it a shot. Come on, I’m sure Vesemir has something on the table, and then maybe a bath to warm you up?”

“Sounds like the best plan I’ve heard in ages.”

Eskel pulled him to his feet and grabbed a few of his bags from the ground, leading him towards the door of the keep, their hands entangled together as they walked. 

The pair made their way to the kitchens where a small fire burning high kept the room warm. Piling Geralt’s bags in the corner to be dealt with later, they made their way over to the table that occupied the other side of the room. Vesemir and Lambert greeted them, having already begun to tuck into the modest meal that had been prepared. 

Stories of the last year were shared, along with copious amounts of beer. Eventually, Vesemir rose and gave his goodnights to his pups and headed off to bed. 

A few rounds of cards was all it took before Lambert decided he couldn’t stand Eskel and Geralt mooning over each other for one moment more. He left for bed with a mutter of “Sort yourselves out so you’re not falling all over each other tomorrow. I want a halfway decent card game.”

The two were left in the quiet of the kitchen pressed up against one another. 

“So… belly full, and are you warm enough now or do you need a little more?” Eskel quirked an eyebrow at Geralt as he posed the question.

“Hmm, could do to get a bit warmer, but getting the road dirt off of me would probably be a good idea. I’ve been riding for a few more days than I’d like to admit without stopping.”

“Such a gentleman. Go settle your bags in your room and ditch your armor and I’ll meet you at the springs?” The backhanded remark in Eskel’s voice did not go unnoticed by Geralt.

“So eager to get me under you, you’d deal with me covered in muck, eh?” 

Eskel gave a shrug, “A little dirt never hurt anything, but getting my hands on you in a bath is good too.” 

Geralt huffed a laugh, “Alright, alright I get the point. I’ll go dump my stuff and get to the springs as fast as I can.”

“See you there, Wolf. Don’t make me wait too long or I might have to come looking for you again. Then a hallway will just have to do.” With that, Eskel slipped out of the room.

Geralt was fairly certain he hadn’t moved this fast since training. He was already unbuckling his armor as he rushed up the steps of the keep, bags slung over his shoulder haphazardly. As soon as he made it through the door of his room, he tossed everything he could on the floor. His armor and swords were stripped off just as quickly and he was back out of the room and down the steps in a flash. 

***

Eskel was pacing the hall outside the steps that led down to the springs, obviously debating on whether he should just make his way to Geralt now or exercise some patience. He had to admit to himself that the stress of the year, and the stress of waiting for Geralt to appear this winter, had chipped away at his usually calm demeanor. He wanted his lover, and he didn’t want to wait a moment more. 

As soon as Geralt rounded the corner of the hallway, he was practically dragging him down the steps.

The hot springs were warm and inviting as they made their way down the cool stone steps of the keep into the warm, humid underbelly of the springs. 

“Hey…” Eskel began, trailing off quietly. 

“Hmm?” Geralt gave a small response, waiting for Eskel to continue his thought. 

“Can I… can I wash your hair?”

Geralt grinned as he nodded; it had become something of a ritual every year. They both made it back home, alive, and almost as if to make sure it wasn’t some sort of strange hallucination, they spent the first few days back nearly inseparable and keeping close contact. It always started with Eskel’s request to wash and plait his hair, and usually ended with them tangled in bed together, cuddled as close as they could be. 

Eskel made quick work of finding and filling a wash tub for Geralt. He beckoned him over and stripped him of his shirt, trousers, and small clothes before ushering him into the tub. Eskel let his fingers drift over Geralt's form, kneading and worrying over knots in his muscles and massaging them out as he went. Finally, he fetched some soap and began gently massaging it into Geralt's hair. 

His fingers firmly trailed along Geralt’s scalp, causing the skin to tingle as he worked the soap through the strands. The soft scent of pine filled his senses from the small amount of ash they mixed in with the soap, helping to ground him in the fact that he had finally made it home and grounding him in that knowledge. Eskel trailed down his neck, adding more soap and suds as he went to help his hands slide about Geralt’s body. 

Eskel lent in closely to Geralt's ear as his fingers worked the soap on his chest into a lather. “I’ve missed you, so damn much.”

Geralt relaxed back into his touch and steady ministrations. “Mmm, I’ve missed you too.” He turned slightly, catching Eskel with a chaste peck on the cheek. 

A low, pleased rumble escaped Eskel’s chest as he massaged down the back of Geralt's neck, working the muscles he found there. 

“This last year on the path was especially rough. Little work and a whole lot of cagey townsfolk. I hope you fared at least a bit better.” Eskel nudged him to lean forward so he could rinse the soap away. Before he could even think to reply, he was being rinsed with warm water and Eskel was drawing him out of the tub towards the spring pool itself. 

“You relax here a moment, I’ll join you in two shakes of a lamb's tail.” He gave a reassuring grin as he slipped off to strip and wash before joining him in the spring. 

Geralt watched as Eskel stripped out of his clothing, “Mmm, dinner and a show then, such a nice treat to come home to.”

Eskel scoffed as he tossed his clothes into a small pile next to where he had discarded Geralt’s. He washed quickly, dumping a bucket of rinse water over his head. He gave himself a few shakes to help clear the water from his eyes and grabbed a small silver tin before making his way over to the spring where Geralt lounged waiting for him. He dropped the tin on the edge of the pool before slipping in to join his lover there. 

Once in the spring, Eskel immediately crowded Geralt against the side and assaulted his neck with his mouth. Geralt couldn’t help but let a low moan escape from his lips at the contact, immediately running his hands up Eskel’s sides and settling them to grip at his hips. 

“Gods, I missed this. Missed  _ you _ .” Geralt whispered into Eskel’s shoulder as he plied it with kisses. 

Eskel’s fingers threaded through Geralt's hair before gripping tightly and smashing their lips together. 

He parted his lips to encourage the other to slip his tongue into his mouth. Tightening his grip at Eskel’s hips, he pulled them flush together brushing their hardening cocks together with much needed friction. 

Both let out a moan of pleasure into the other’s mouth as hands began to roam and bodies rutted against one another. 

The need and the urgency to have one another and to bask in the attention that their bodies so desperately craved had them fumbling together like two inexperienced teenagers. 

Eskel steadied himself and pushed away slightly to whimpers of protest from Geralt.

“Shhh, I know, I know.” Eskel murmured as he took them both in hand below the water. 

A collective groan was released as he began working their cocks together. 

“Fuck, Geralt, you look so gorgeous like this. Gods, I want to taste you and make you feel good.” 

Geralt could only moan as he pushed himself out of the water to sit on the edge of the pool. Eskel was on him immediately, swirling his tongue over the head of his cock, gripping him firmly at the base. 

“Tell me how good you feel.” He whispered between lapping at his cock like it was a sweet.

“Eskel…” His name came out as more of a needy whimper than Geralt had intended. 

He took him into his mouth in one smooth movement causing Geralt to arch his back with pleasure as he felt himself hit the back of Eskel’s throat. 

“Fuck, Eskel…” Geralt’s vocabulary had been reduced to exactly two words by this point, along with all the moaning and whimpering sounds he made as Eskel teased him. He gripped the sides of the pool and threw his head back as a hand found its way to cup his balls. 

Eskel let out a deep hum that vibrated through Geralt’s entire body forcing his hips to buck forward suddenly. 

“Shit… sorry, are you alright?” Geralt panted through ragged breaths as Eskel readjusted himself.

He ran his tongue along Geralt’s length, ending with a small flick at the tip of the glands, “M’fine, but if you don’t calm down some, I’m going to have to hold you down.” 

The shiver that ran through Geralt was plainly visible. 

“Oh? Excited by that are you? Do you need me to hold you down and fuck you open with my tongue then?”

“Gods, you’re going to make me come before we even get that far talking like that.”

“Just means you’re ready for round two all the sooner.”

Geralt let out a keening whine at Eskel’s comment.

“Missed this too.” Eskel gave him a kiss against the tip of his cock and pushed him back to lie flat against the stone floor. He lifted himself out of the pool, standing on the submerged bench and bracing with his hands on either side of Geralt’s hips.

He grabbed at the tin of slick he had tossed nearby and coated his fingers liberally, hooking Geralt’s legs over his shoulders and bringing his fingers to his hole. He lightly pressed against his entrance, fingers sliding in with ease as Geralt let a pleased sigh escape his lips.

Eskel let out a quiet moan at the sight of his partner relaxing into his touch, “Look at you, already so ready and eager for me.” 

He brought his mouth back down to Geralt’s cock as he fingered him open, laving his tongue everywhere he could reach.

“You make such pretty noises for me Geralt, can’t wait to have you squirming on my cock as I fuck you open.” 

“Shut up and fuck me already.” Geralt grunted out.

“Impatient as ever when it comes to this, aren’t you?” Eskel chuckled as he moved to indulge him. He retrieved the tin again liberally coating his cock and lining up against Geralt.

“Sure you’re ready for me?” The edge of concern in Eskel’s voice was endearing as always, and Geralt met it by wrapping his legs around the others hips and urging him forward.

Eskel took the hint and sank forward with an even and slow pace, filling Geralt to the hilt. They both let out a soft moan as Eskel’s hips connected with Geralt’s ass, bottoming out. 

It came in nearly a whisper, “Please, move, I… I need…” 

“Tell me what you need Wolf, I wanna hear you tell me.”

A blush spread quickly from Geralt’s face and down his neck as he tried to formulate the words to encourage Eskel to move. He scrabbled at the stone of the side of the spring attempting to get leverage to force the issue without having to say anything. 

Eskel pinned his hips in place and grabbed at his wrists, “Use your words beautiful, I wanna hear you.”

Geralt gasped and moaned “I… I want you to fuck me hard and deep… please…”

That was all the prompting Eskel needed before he snapped his hips quickly, withdrawing and plunging back deeply into Geralt’s heat.

“Fuck… so tight… I’ve been waiting all year to have you again.” Eskel pressed hot kisses to Geralt’s throat as he thrust into him deeply, skin slapping as he connected each time. 

“M… missed you too…” Geralt gasped out as he lost himself in his pleasure. 

A hand released from his wrist and slipped between their bodies, tracing down the line of his abs at first before gripping around his weeping, neglected cock. 

“Come for me Geralt, let me see you feeling good.” Eskel firmly stroked him with the residual slick from coating himself earlier. 

The combination of pretty words aimed right at him, and the deep steady thrusting inside of him had him spilling across his stomach almost on command, a deep rumbling groan in his chest accompanying it. 

Eskel increased his speed, quickly losing the steady tempo as he followed Geralt over the cliff into bliss. They were both left panting against each other's chests, basking in the knowledge that they were together and had the entire winter stretching out in front of them.

After several long drawn out minutes coming down from their post orgasmic hgh, muscles began to cramp and the stone quickly grew uncomfortable. 

“Alright, lets get cleaned up and head to bed, I’m beat.” Eskel muttered, groaning with the attempt to move from where he had Geralt pinned to the side of the spring. 

Geralt let out a long sigh, “Me too, it’s been a long day. A perfect, long day.” He quickly caught Eskel up in another kiss as he held him. 

“Mmm, keep that up and it’ll be a long night too.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Get off so I can wash up, then.” Geralt gave him a little nudge so that he could fetch a cloth. 

They finished washing up and finally headed up to Geralt’s room, gently knocking into each other as they went so that one was rarely without contact from the other. 

***

Eskel ran his hand through Geralt’s hair as they lay entwined on the bed. 

“As beautiful as your hair is like this, sometimes…” he trailed off as soft silver strands slipped through his fingers. 

“Sometimes what?” Geralt answered as he gently stroked the side of Eskel’s face. 

“Mmm, just memories. Times long past when I would braid your hair and put flowers in it when we were out gathering herbs or training away from the keep. Simpler times.” Eskel gave a wistful sigh as he tangled another lock around his fingers. 

“Hmm, was a different color then too, getting nostalgic on me old man?” Geralt retorted with a wink and a soft chuckle. 

Eskel gave him a gentle tug with the hand threading through his hair as he scoffed, “We’re the same age, and it’s not like I’m the one with the white hair.” 

Geralt answered by giving him a peck on the tip of his nose, “I’m still here,  _ we’re  _ still here.” 

Eskel brought their foreheads together and breathed his lover’s scent, warm and comforting. They had been together for so long and seen so much together over the last century. He never wanted any of this to come to an end. Even if it was only a winter reward for a hard year on the path, he couldn’t stand the thought that something would happen to Geralt again causing him to be ripped away from him. 

“I love you.” It was said in a whisper low enough that only Geralt’s ears would hear as he tightened his grip around him. Almost as if he was afraid he would disappear if he didn’t hold him firm to himself. 

“I love you too, I always have.” Geralt kissed him deeply. 

Held tightly in one another's arms, sleep finally overtook them. Both halves of a whole were back in their rightful place, and they rested more soundly and deeply than any night on the path they could have.


End file.
